


You will never know

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Deep inside she always had known, she wasn't supposed to be loved. But her foolish heart had other plans. Now she had to pay for.The song mentioned in this fic is "Ophelia" by The Lumineers.
Kudos: 2





	1. Won't you go to someone else's dreams?

Juliet was a young woman who had no special features and would have been described by most as a nobody, if they had noticed her. Her life consisted of loneliness, which she had accepted long ago, cause the hope for something better would only have led to more pain.  
So she usually stared at the floor as she walked down the long school corridors and always chose the table at the back of the classroom to avoid getting in anyone's way. This strategy worked quite well because no one took notice of her. Her grades were good, because just because no one spoke to her did not mean she did not know anything.  
The day started like any other and she sat in her history class when the door opened and the principal entered the room. She had a young man in tow, whose purple hair seemed to illuminate the room. Maybe his hair had caught Juliet's attention because she liked the color. But when she saw his almond-shaped amber eyes, she couldn’t ignore her rising sympathy for the stranger.  
She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and also the fear behind it.  
"Class, this is your new classmate Josh Dun. Introduce yourself, Josh, "said the Headmistress. He bit his lower lip nervously and said shyly, "Um, hello, I'm Josh, from California, and I like to play drums." The class noted this information with more or less interest, but Juliet sucked in his shy words.  
"So, Josh take a seat", the teacher spoke up as the headmistress had left the room and scanned the room for a free space. "Next to Juliet is a free table," she announced then and pointed to the table next to her. Panic began to rise in her as Josh moved towards her and she wanted to crawl under her table. So she decided, it was the best to ignore him. That might have worked if she hadn‘t heard suddenly a faint "sorry" and turned to him in surprise. "What are you sorry for?" She asked.  
"For making you feel uncomfortable because of me."  
Wow, that was blunt, she thought, kicking herself internally for her stupid behavior.  
"No, it's not your fault. I ... I "then she stopped and said. "Everything is alright. I have no problem with you sitting next to me. "She started to turn away when Josh replied," That's great. I also have no problem sitting next to you "and smiled shyly at her.  
"Okay," she replied, trying to ignore the emotional chaos that was rising in her chest.  
"I see you get along very well with our new classmate,Juliet" the teacher's voice suddenly cut across the room and she froze. "Then you can introduce Josh to his schedule and the procedures here, isn‘t it Juliet?" She looked dumbfounded at the teacher, but didn‘t dare to contradict her. "Well, then that’s clarified," the teacher added and turned back to the lesson.  
Again, there was an "sorry" heard from Josh, but this time she didn‘t look at him when she replied, "It's okay." She tried to convince herself that if she just stayed professional, it would be done quickly and she would go back to the Safety of loneliness again.  
After class, she took him to his next class and was there when he had to move to the next room. When it rang for lunch, she took him to the cafeteria and said, "Um, I'll meet you at the exit after your Lunch," and was gone before Josh could say anything.  
Juliet took a deep breath as she reached the weathered bench at the far end of the school grounds. It was surrounded by bushes that hadn‘t been cut back for a long time and formed a small canopy. Except for her, nobody came to this forgotten place and so she didn‘t have to fear any surprises. She pulled an apple and a book out of her backpack and began to read. Juliet was so engrossed in the plot of the book that she startled heavily when suddenly a voice said, "Oh, here you are. You really aren‘t easy to find." She flinched so much that the book flew out of her hand and hit the ground with a dull sound. She wanted to pick it up, but another hand was faster than hers and now she was forced to look at the intruder. Josh stood in front of her and smirked before saying, "Sorry I scared you so much. That was not my intention"  
"It’s alright. Nobody ever comes here except me and I was so engrossed in the book that I just didn‘t hear you"  
He looked at the cover of the book and smiled. "Hamlet ?! Cool stuff "  
Now Juliet was genuinely surprised. "You know Shakesbeare? That's unusual."  
"You mean, someone who looks like a punk, can not read higher literature?" "I did not mean to say that," Juliet defended herself and suddenly felt terribly stupid. "Then I'm relieved, Lady Ophelia," Josh replied, returning the book to her and she asked, "Why did you even look for me?" "I didn‘t want to spend my lunch break alone and just wanted to see where you were." Juliet looked at him wide-eyed and he added insecurely, "I hope that didn‘t sound kinda creepy."   
"Um no, not really. I'm just not used to anyone volunteering for my company. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll find some cool people to hang out with, pretty soon . "Josh wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell and they left in silence.  
When Juliet accompanied him to the last lesson, she said, "Josh, I've heard that the school band is looking for a new drummer. You could apply there, if you like. "He looked at her wide-eyed and replied," Do you think I have any chances? "  
"You only find out if you try." she resurred him.

After class, she took him to the rehearsal room of the band and before she knew it, Josh was playing on the drums. It sounds good to her ears, but she was not an expert. He was totally lost in the rhythm of his own world and it was really nice to watch him. Apparently, the other band members also found that he would complement the group very well and a short time later, everyone was lost in small talk. He gave her a happy look and she knew Josh was where he belonged. When he had re-entered the conversation with the others, she withdrew and headed home.

When she was lying in bed in the evening, she couldn‘t find sleep. Again and again she saw Josh's sparkling eyes and his heartwarming smile when she closed her eyes. She admonished herself again and again to not see more in it than it actually was. But her subconscious mind had planned other things and so it was not really surprising that she dreamed of him.  
The next morning, she tried to reassure herself that it didn‘t meant anything. Just an episode that was over sooner than it could really be problematic. She just had to stay professional. PROFESSIONAL!   
But all her good intentions burned to ashes as Josh greeted her with the sunniest smile she had ever seen. When he pulled her into a heartfelt hug, she knew she had lost.  
"Hey, where have you been all at once yesterday?" He asked her, looking at her searchingly.  
"Um, you won the rehearsal and I thought, I was no longer needed"  
Josh looked at her a little confused and said "Juliet, without you I wouldn‘t have known nothing of it, and I was glad that someone was there with me. Believe me, that really helped me. "  
"What helped you in the first place, is your talent. And you have talent, no doubt. Your passion for the drums is really a wonderful sight. The other band members have also seen that. That's why you're their new drummer, "she countered and could not help but smile.  
"It's not easy to compliment you, you know that?" Josh replied and smiled back.  
"If I deserve the compliment, then it is."  
Josh put an arm around her shoulder and sighed, "You deserve it, okay?"  
"Okay," she gave in and they entered the school building.

Josh quickly settled in and soon found new friends in other classes he didn‘t have with Juliet. An important part was also his new bandmates, and after they had played a few concerts, he became even more famous in the school. He always spent part of his lunch break with Juliet and the other part with his bandmates. It was okay for her that he was so popular. She loved his sparkling eyes, when he told her about new projects and it was always worth the wait and being alone.  
She also attended all his concerts and was usually at the side of the stage where she admired him silently as he took everything out of his drums with complete passion.  
It was after one of those concerts when he came down from the stage and hugged her as usual, pecking her on the cheek as she said, "Hey Jishwa, I brought you something." "What is it?" He asked curiously, but she smiled and replied "Later," giving him a large glass of flavored water. As they were at the exit door, she handed him a small box. "Hope you like it," she said while Josh was still releasing the band. A red-and-black marbled hat that Juliet had crocheted for him was in the box.  
"Wow, that's cool," he said approvingly, adding, "The red fits perfectly with my new hair color." He smiled happily at her and the sparkling of his eyes warmed her heart.  
"Thank you so much" and he pulled her into a bear hug. "You're welcome," she replied and they stepped out into the cool autumn night.


	2. you will never understand what I believe

She sighed as she thought back to that evening because so much had changed since then. It began with him spending less and less part of his lunch break with her. He explained it with the many discussions with the band before the big Christmas ball. She knew it was a big deal and she understood.  
But when she wanted to surprise him one afternoon and come to a rehearsal, she saw him hugging a blonde pretty girl and smiling at her the way he had always smiled at her. At that moment, something in her broke and she turned away knowing there was no going back.  
That night, the pain started in her chest and she knew he wouldn‘t leave her anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks quietly and in the light of the street lamp in front of her bedroom window,she saw the first snowflakes of this year that had made their way to the ground.

She stifled her tears when no more Josh waited for them outside the front door of the school and the shadows of the endless corridors welcomed her again. She could feel the buds making their way through her chest, and when she passed the cafeteria at noon and saw Josh and his bandmates and the blonde sitting laughing at the table, the buds blossomed and she needed all her strength to not scream in pain.

Her first coughing fit she got in her forgotten corner and violet-dark red marbled rose petals sank gently into the fresh snow.  
That day she left school and didn‘t return to class.  
Nobody missed her. Nobody called.  
One morning she woke up on the cold wooden floor in the kitchen, surrounded by rose petals. Her sleep shirt was soaked in blood, but she didn‘t care. She tried to sit up, causing a new coughing fit. More blood. More rose petals.  
When she managed to drag herself into the bathroom, she wasn‘t really surprise about her reflection. Sunken eyes, pale skin, thin like tissue paper. A thorn-strewn tendril had broken through the skin of her neck, and blood ran down in a fine thread. Another was broken through her chest and green leaves nestled against her breasts. Juliet knew that it wouldn‘t be long before this suffering came to an end.  
Juliet wanted to see Josh one last time.  
That night was the winter ball, and as the night fell over the city, a masked dark figure approached the auditorium of the school. Music and laughter came from the hall and everyone had a good time.  
Juliet had climbed one of the side buildings with great difficulty and was able to see through the large illuminated windows of the auditorium. On stage, Josh took everything out of his drums and the sight made the tendrils in her chest go deeper into her lungs. She was shaken by a violent fit of coughing and violet-dark red rose petals trickled silently to the ground. Her scarf began to soak with blood, but she couldn‘t take her eyes away. Then she noticed a detail that increased her pain immensely. Josh wore her hat, which she had crocheted.  
Then the band started a song Juliete had never heard before. "This song is dedicated to a special person and our drummer here hopes that this person will be here tonight. It's called, Ophelia '"  
Her breath caught. She tried her best to hear the lyrics and the more she understood, the more tears hit the snow with more blood and rose petals. She felt more and more tendrils break through her skin and she knew her time had come. She took one last look at Josh who was looking around the room, not finding what he was searching for.  
With her last strength, she lumbered along the lonely path to the Rose Grove, leaving blood droplets and rose petals behind. The place where all lost souls found their rest, the victims of unrequited love.   
.  
The rose grove lay quiet and only the full moon shone on the peaceful scenery. Juliet collapsed behind the last row of rose bushes. She could hardly breathe and felt her senses disappear. A gentle breeze swept through the grove and she could have sworn to hear soft voices whispering behind the rustle of the frozen rose petals, "Come home."   
She closed her eyes and did her last breath.  
The next morning, a new rose bush stretched its icy-frosted petals toward the rising sun, and greeted a new day.


End file.
